Terms and conditions
Upon acceptance of your registration (subject to availability), you are permitted to use the MMA Tycoon online management game provided through this web site ("The Game"). By registering with The Game, you agree to be bound by the following Terms of Use and undertake to always comply with these terms. The MMA Tycoon game owners reserve the right to change these terms and will inform you about any changes when you log in to the web site. 1. Registering and logging in You must provide correct personal data when you register to The Game. You may register a maximum of one account in total and, consequently, may not register several accounts under different names. Your registration and your account is personal and may not be transferred to or be used at any time by any third party. You will log in to The Game by using your personal log in data. You are responsible for properly safeguarding the confidentiality of such data and you will be entirely responsible for all measures taken in the use of your account. You should notify MMA Tycoon admin without delay if you suspect unauthorised access by a third party to your account. If you are under the age of 18 you are instructed to obtain any permission from guardian(s) that may be necessary under applicable law to register and use The Game. If you are subject to the laws of the United States of America, you may not use The Game if you are under the age of 13. 2. Playing MMA Tycoon Instructions on how to play The Game are found in the Game Rules. In playing The Game you undertake strict adherence to the said Game Rules. In particular, you may not: i) cheat in any way or encourage others to do so, such as trying to decipher the passwords of other users or try, in any other way, to spoil the enjoyment or game experience of other users, ii) use the Forums service or other parts of The Game to a) threat, insult or slander either other users or MMA Tycoon or its employees, volunteers, agents, partners or sub-contractors, b) spam or otherwise send larger quantities of unsolicited messages to users or Forums or use The Game for any commercial purposes unless express permission has been given by MMA Tycoon or c) take or encourage others to take measures which involve or constitute infringements of Intellectual Property Rights, agitation, incitement to racial hatred or other criminal activity, distribution of child pornography or other criminal content, descriptions of violence or which are otherwise in violation of applicable laws and regulations, iii) attempt to assimilate, steal or sabotage MMA Tycoon property (including without limitation servers, software, game data and other copyright protected material) or encourage others to do so or act in breach of your user license below, for example by scanning the site, by creating, using or distributing applications that automate parts of the game or by including parts of the site at other sites or in other applications, iv) attempt to fetch information that is not linked on the site, or trying to post data in a similar fashion, v) navigate the site or access information from the site in any other way than using a browser or using a CHPP-approved application (as applicable). In case of conflict between these terms and conditions and the Game Rules, these terms and conditions shall prevail. MMA Tycoon reserves the right to change the design, scope and functional content of The Game and/or to change the pricing of the products and services offered relating to The Game. 3. Consequences of your failure to adhere to our rules If you act in breach of these terms and conditions or the Game Rules, MMA Tycoon reserves the right to take appropriate counter measures. If deemed necessary, in its full discretion, MMA Tycoon may close down your account in whole or in part, without prior notice. MMA Tycoon, the Game Masters, and the Moderators may use its absolute discretion in interpreting whether or not you are in breach of these user terms and conditions and/or the Game Rules. MMA Tycoon further reserves the right to remove, in its absolute discretion and without prior notice, any improper messages or other information posted in Forums or otherwise communicated to or from you in using The Game. Following such measures, information you have stored as a user may not be retrievable later. In case of a material or repeated breach of these terms and conditions and/or the Game Rules (subject to the absolute discretion of MMA Tycoon), any payments made by you (if any) for unused products or services (as applicable) may be proportionally refunded at MMA Tycoon's discretion if you make such a claim. Specific Game Masters assigned by MMA Tycoon will act to take measures according to this Section 3. The Game Masters are experienced and trusted users chosen by MMA Tycoon who have volunteered to help administrate the game and help uphold the in-game rules. MMA Tycoon assumes all responsibility for their actions in their roles as Game Masters, when it comes to the removal of VIP membership, banning of users, deletion of user accounts, and moderation of forums. 4. No warranties THE GAME IS AN MMA GAME FOR LEISURE AND PERSONAL USE. MMA TYCOON MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND THAT THE GAME WILL BE UNINTERRUPTED OR ERROR-FREE. RATHER, THE GAME IS PROVIDED "AS IS" AND MAY CONTAIN BUGS AND ERRORS AND MAY, FURTHER, OCCASIONALLY BE UNAVAILABLE IN WHOLE OR IN PART DUE TO TECHNICAL MAINTENANCE OR INTERRUPTIONS IN COMMUNICATIONS. MMA TYCOON SHALL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY CONSEQUENCES OF ANY SUCH BUGS/ERRORS OR TECHNICAL DISRUPTIONS, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION ANY LOSS OR DISTORTION OF ANY DATA. BY USING THIS WEBSITE AND THE RESOURCES ENABLED BY THE SITE YOU EXPRESSLY AGREE THAT MMA TYCOON OR ANY EMPLOYEE, VOLUNTEER, GAME MASTER, PARTNER OR SUB-CONTRACTOR OF MMA Tycoon IN ANY EVENT WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, CONSEQUENTIAL OR ANY OTHER KIND OF DAMAGES, FOR WHATEVER REASON ARISING OUT OF, BASED ON OR RESULTING FROM YOUR USE OF THE GAME. YOU EXPRESSLY AGREE THAT YOU WILL UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DIRECT ANY CLAIMS OF ANY NATURE WHATSOEVER AGAINST THE GAME'S GAME MASTERS. MMA TYCOON MAY TERMINATE USER ACCOUNTS AT ITS OWN DISCRETION. MMA TYCOON SHALL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY INFORMATION CONTAINED AT WEBSITES LINKED TO AT THE COMMUNITY SERVICE OR OTHERWISE LINKED TO THROUGH THE GAME. 5. We care about your integrity - processing of personal data and the use of cookies Some data you provide and produce in registering and using The Game will be collected, processed and stored digitally. By registering with The Game you consent to MMA Tycoon and its sub-contractors processing your personal data for the said purposes, as further outlined under "Privacy". 6. Intellectual property rights You can upload data to The Game's web site and contribute with texts, pictures, logos, etc. ("Material"). You may only enter or upload Material to which you own the intellectual property rights or have a license to upload the Material. By uploading the Material, you grant MMA Tycoon a license to use the Material on the website and to make requisite copies of the Material. In the event that the Material would include pictures of you, MMA Tycoon will consider your uploading as your express consent to the use of your picture. In the event that pictures would include pictures of your friends or other third parties you must ensure that such persons have consented to the publishing of the picture. All intellectual property rights and other proprietary rights to the material used in, for or in connection with The Game at www.mmatycoon.com, including without limitation applicable trademarks and software and all information (including text and pictures) provided through the said website, belong to MMA Tycoon or, as applicable, its third party licensors and are or may be protected by intellectual property right laws and international treaties. As a user of The Game you are solely granted a limited, personal (non-transferable), revocable license to use The Game for its intended purposes, subject to these terms and conditions and the Game Rules. You may not change or modify, copy or reproduce, sub-license, sell or otherwise distribute, exhibit or demonstrate or in any other way dispose of any material of MMA Tycoon without the express written consent thereto from MMA Tycoon.. You may provide links to The Game. Should you act in conflict with the licensing limitations set out above, MMA Tycoon may elect to take legal measures against you, in addition to a possible termination of your account according to Section 3 above. 7. Purchases For purchases made by you as a user (of add-on functionality, merchandising products etc.), specific terms of purchase may apply, as may be communicated to you in connection with such purchases. 8. Applicable law etc. These general terms and conditions are subject to the laws of Gibraltar, without regard to its conflict of law provisions. In case a provision of these terms and conditions would be found invalid under applicable law, such provision shall be replaced by an enforceable provision that, to the extent legally permissible, most closely corresponds to the original provision. Disputes under this agreement shall be settled in Gibraltar. MMA Tycoon may from time to time revise these Terms of Use and Privacy Statement by updating this posting. Such amendments will be communicated either on the web site or to the e-mail address stated in your account. Your continued use of this site and the resources enabled by the site will signify and represent your acceptance of such updated Terms of Uses and Privacy Statement. 9. Assignment The MMA Tycoon game owners may assign this agreement to a purchaser of the Game. 10. Referrals If you have a real life company and wish to link to it from an in-game company, you can do so. The only stipulation is that if you have an affiliate program you must create an affiliate account for MMA Tycoon and use this link. Please send username and password details to admin@mmatycoon.com